Unlucky lecherous lustful idiot / GUNNERFANKI
RATED R FOR RESTRICTED, INCLUDES SENSITIVE TOPICS AND MILD LANGUAGE unlucky lecherous lustful idiot came out of nowhere on March 13, 2018 as a random on the MDV Dance Club discord channel. But somehow, after being there for just a while, he has gain enough reputation to only become an infamous Warlord. As of April 16, 2018, unlucky lecherous lustful idiot has now ascended from Warlord to Admin. He has even managed to get his own specific role named "The One and Only" On April 25, 2018, unlucky lecherous lustful idiot was banned from the discord channel. He was being toxic towards people he thought were either dumb or scum. He returned on April 27, 2018. However, he discovers a poll that didn't allow him to come back for more than 10 minutes and was banned again. He loses hope and wanted to learn how to forget his wonderful memories with his friends, and asks personally from TechnoSinister to find out how. But this changes as unlucky finds out the odds were close to 50/50, and is given a second chance. No longer a part of Pizzeria Productions, losing his personal rank, and still owning a few grudges against a few losers, unlucky can no longer be the powerhouse he was during his first month. Soon, one of his grudges were resolved as he was forgiven. A few weeks later, his last grudge ended as the person he had a vendetta against was banned from the discord server. MDV Dance Club is now barely active, and the discord's active members has moved to a new one. unlucky was able to follow the last active member, and worked his way up in the ranks one last time. When he worked for Pizzeria Productions, he was a foot-soldier and the menacing fall-guy willing to take the blame and deal with the damage. Not anymore. "まあ、あなたは、僕は彼女を愛し続けたいので、僕は女の子から自由になりたい参照してください" Biography unlucky lecherous lustful idiot was born on April 13 during an earthquake in Shibuya, Tokyo. He is the most unlucky person to exist because of his birth date, his birth place, and his situation currently. During his teen years, someone broke his ceiling. It was repaired, but later another person broke his ceiling. He had to look for a job to repair it since his father still needs to pay for the mortgage. He joins a fight club, which led him to a spiral of events that would change him forever. Appearance He owns very dark brown hair, and it is usually combed before he scrambles through it himself to get a "perfect finish". He is 5'8 tall, and does not own a built body but is somewhat slim and fit. Seeing him on the street, you would usually find him wearing a school uniform depending on the season. When it is either fall or winter, he would be wearing a gakuran (学ラン), an old era school uniform that has a unique military styled look. It is colored Navy Blue, a rare color to see for this specific uniform. When it is spring or summer, the gakuran comes off, and it reveals a regular white polo that is tucked in navy blue dress pants. His belt is a sliding-buckle belt that owns a chrome finish. His shoes, however, are just white Adidas Superstar Foundation. He sometimes wish they were black as the dirt and blood he collects on his shoes are very visible. When school is not in session, his clothing would consist of being "Sub-Casual", an old fashion style. Morality His morality allows him to feel pain once in a while. Although he blindly kills platoons, gangs, and squads during his raids he is able to feel remorse for his enemies allowing him to pity those who were not skillful enough to kill him. This fact is later hardened, as in Raid 21, a personal female friend from Raid 1 comes back to meet him in a hotel, only that she tries to kill him with a grenade launcher (Read Raid 21 for more info). He used to chase girls, eat too much, fail in school, and is notorious for being a pervert. This changed when someone broke his ceiling. Now, his mentality is stronger, skill improved, and truly cursed. He doesn't want to live, but at the same time, he doesn't want to die. He is truly an unlucky, lecherous, lustful idiot. Vendettas Because of unlucky's toxic behaviour towards different people, he has created enemies. Here is his hit list. NatalieDemoreXO "'''s''he's sixteen, does drugs because she is somewhat depressed, now does even more drugs when a tumor magically appears in her back, and truly doesn't want pity. it's really hard not to feel bad for her. it's sad to see her go. so it's my fault that you made other people feel bad for you because of your life. you really crossed the line"' ''-'' unlucky lecherous lustful idiot Their first grudge started when she came onto the discord in April 25 while she was high on weed. This wasn't the first time, and unlucky didn't want her to get hurt so he asked her to stopped. This started an argument that went on for hours which resulted in a ban for unlucky. He later came back on April 27. They decided to put the argument to the side and forgave each other. However, the vendetta was fired up again. It was 2 months after the first grudge, and she decided to make a final stand to show how strong she was by saying "you really are a garbage human i dont give a fuck i never wanted your pity" Seeing how much a bitch she was if you offend her braindead useless fat and ugly dog too much, unlucky decided to make this grudge permanent. He truly felt bad for her, but sometimes you can't change retards because of how weak they are mentally (and in this case, physically as well). So he decided to leave her for dead. Captain Autismo (AKA Autistic) "''I created him. I must stop him."' ''-'' '''unlucky lecherous lustful idiot ' "''NO U" ' ''-'' '''Captain Autismo ' Captain Autismo was a child that ate lots of sugar and would steal sugar packets from many stores to eat at home. He didn't own any friends at all when he came to school in 7th grade during the school year. So unlucky decided to take him in. unlucky introduced him to the Steam Platform, Counter Strike, and Osu! which he later regret doing. When they were still friends, unlucky would go to his house to play Yu-Gi-Oh! or Lan Minecraft on Autistic's low-end computers. His mother would make rice that was melted in sugar or would buy 3 boxes of pizza for dinner. However, when unlucky introduced him to Osu! Autistic was hypnotized by its horrible visuals and simplistic but somewhat skillful gameplay. Autistic started buying tablets, gear, anime body pillows, Minecraft posters, a very low quality microphone, and more sugar packets. unlucky asked him to stop playing the game, but Autistic admits he has lost his soul to the game. With remorse, unlucky plans on searching for Autistic to have a final showdown. He needs to save Autistic by ending him in the most honorable way possible. Dany the Penguin Dany is a TF2 guy. He still thinks TF2 is still a good game. He likes to spurt out autistic bullshit out of nowhere sometimes, and unlucky and the boys yell at him for being like how he is. Dany made an alt account to roleplay too. Soon, Rice Bag comes from his own universe while chasing them both, murdering them in the end. Rice Bag gets shot by CupNoodleDoodle, and decides to give unlucky an M1911A1 to finish the job. unlucky kills CupNoodleDoodle, but she was later revived by Seth. Career unlucky lecherous lustful idiot tries to cover up his worries with music. He owns a Youtube channel, but deleted every video that was uploaded. He now works for himself; a self-devoted artist. Going to https://unluckyidiot.bandcamp.com/ would reveal his collection of tracks he spent either 2 minutes working on or an entire year. However, he plans to return to his Youtube channel as a legacy to someone who has quit his channel to pursue his own career. Arsenal During his lifetime, he was able to pick up as many weapons as he needed. Here are all of his weapons. Handguns/Pistols * M1911A1 * M9 Beretta * Python .357 * Desert Eagle .50 * M45A1 * TT 33 Black Star * USP * P226 * Glock 18 Submachine Guns/PDWs * Micro UZI * Mac 10 * Project 90 (P90) Rifles/Sniper Rifles/Shotguns * L1A1 * M4A1 * AK47 (Both Fixed Stock and Folding Stock) * AWM * Remington 870 Melee * Balisong/Butterfly * Katana * Katana * Katana * Katana * Katana (he has multiple because he has either been rewarded them, or already owned them due to family connections) Before the third raid began, unlucky was given a M1911A1 from his rival. He and his rival were doing bets, and the winner would get whatever he wanted. unlucky knew that his rival was a rich spoiled but honorable guy, so he knew that he can get his first handgun from him. The handgun follows him everywhere for now on. It is unknown why he has been attached to the weapon ever since, as each of his executions were done with the weapon. Raids Growing up with combat knowledge and his hatred for gangs, he has been in multiple raids. However, information about his 3rd, 4th, 8th, 10th, 17th, 23rd, and 25th raid are unknown up to this time. Raid 1 His first raid was a club showdown. It was just a big fight between his fight club and a rival fight club. However, during the fight, a rival member bought guns to the fistfight, and started shooting at unlucky. Luckily, he was able to retrieve a UZI submachine gun during the commotion. During the finale of the raid, a female club member decides to propose to unlucky, but bleeds out before getting his answer. He decides to collect the rival club's money and walks home from wounds and cuts at approximately 4 A.M in the morning. Raid 2 His second raid was a matchmaking event. Men come from many parts of the universe to meet the girl of their dreams standing in the middle of the stage and plan to buy her heart by performing unique talents. However, unlucky wasn't there to get some ass, he was there to crash the whole occasion. Hired from a person in a cough-mask, he was given a FN FAL. But later he was overpowered by multiple men and was allowed to go home since no casualties occurred during the event. He took the gun with him when returning home and hid it in his guest room. He forgets that he owns the gun till a later raid. Raid 5 His fifth raid was the first raid he decided to do. His rival stole something from him, and refuses to give her back. After being worried for too long, he decides to crash through the front of his rival's estate, and from there somehow hijack a helicopter. Before leaving the gates, he was able to steal a L1A1 from the armory, a british counterpart of the FN FAL. He was shot down into a forest region of the estate, and was being hunted by mercenaries. He hid till morning, then decided to move again. Stealing a motorbike and a jumpsuit, he manages to drive and avoid large tanks, gunfire, traps, and foot soldiers. When taking a break from the action in an abandoned house of the estate, his rival drops a bomb on top of him. Believing unlucky is dead, the rival starts trying to make moves onto unlucky's item. But of course, unlucky isn't dead. He can't die. He went through a secret tunnel, came out and jumped on a train that moved around in the estate. unlucky's rival stops him on top of a bridge where the train was going through. The train stops, and mercenaries aim at unlucky to intimidate him. after a long cliche speech where bad guys sound like they are going to win, unlucky breaks the moment by shooting his way through the mercs only to get the bridge to blow up, with everyone going down with it. What happens after is unknown, but for sure, unlucky and his rival is still alive. Raid 6 On his sixth raid, unlucky's rival asks him for assistance. The KYU TAKO Estate wants to kill his rival and take his rival's estate, and unlucky decides to help him. unlucky remembered he had a FAL stashed around, and did not want to use the L1A1 rifle yet since he does not have the ammo for it yet. From the estate, unlucky managed to defend his rival's multiple mansions for 4 days. The KYU TAKO Estate is killed off when unlucky decides to stop defending and start attacking. Raid 7 On his seventh raid, unlucky gets a letter from a pop music artist to be her bodyguard. He meets her in a shop to only find a 10 year old girl that claimed to be her. Confused, he asks what the pay would be. "4,000,000¥"said the 10 year old girl. He accepts the deal, since the girl gave him 100,000¥ upfront. 2 days later, he gets another letter from the girl to guard her in a specific location. The location was Parthenon Productions' official stage. Parthenon Productions was an music idol company, and unlucky knew this very well. He was very confused why a 10 year old had to ask him for protection, but later finds out that this 10 year old girl knows what she is doing. Before the concert began, the 10 year old girl told him she was going to change. Being the idiot he is, he decides to take a peek. He watches a 10 year old magically turn into a 16 year old girl (yeah who would've thought). During the concert, he was spooked by the event, and went to go look for something to drink. Before dozing off, though, multiple gun shots went off in a second, and unlucky had to find out why. The girl was gone, and there were gangs on the dance floor, looking for another person to shoot. Since unlucky was an idiot, he went through the doors of the set, and let these lunatics take turns trying to kill him. This is where unlucky gets his Python, since unlucky only carries 3 magazines for his M1911A1. Leaving a bullet in his last magazine and getting his body count higher than before, he looks for the girl. The Parthenon Productions later call unlucky to come by. When entering the studio, the CEO hands unlucky a piece of paper. The paper was all about ransom money and the location to give the money. unlucky, the idiot as he is, decides to go alone to this location and again let more losers take turns trying to kill him. The location was an entire stronghold, crying suicide to those that enter it. Making it short, unlucky manages to kill all 1650 members inside the stronghold, saving the girl and taking the money for himself. Raid 8 unlucky was walking down Akihabara. During this time, a "sweeper" who is always found chasing beautiful girls and a private detective who works to rid Tokyo of crime was doing a job. When unlucky interferes, he ends up helping the sweeper in 4 long jobs. Each job had to do with crippling or destroying a gang area, and when done, unlucky was given 24,000,000¥. Raid 9 During winter vacation, unlucky decided to stay in a place called "Kimagure". In a 5 star hotel with a beautiful view, he remained idle there for most of this cold hell. But of course, one day he takes a look outside of one of the huge windows in this penthouse and sees a woman being taken hostage by more women. He goes down to investigate to only find a trail of blood leading into a construction site. In this rare occasion, unlucky didn't have his guns with him. He had to find out what was going on. Entering the site, 3 girls confront him to leave. They didn't have firearms, but they had knives and push daggers. unlucky was surprised, as this is the first time he has encountered girl gangs. He heard stories about them having rivalries across the country and stitching characters from kamikaze pilot bomber jackets to their skirts and sailor suits. But now he can confirm the stories, and is ready to fight them. From there, unlucky blazes through the gangs to only find the woman that was being dragged here to be in a duel with another girl. He shouldn't have came here. He injures 44 gang members to only see 2 girls have a duel. With remorse, he starts to leave. But he was stopped by some guy. The guy wanted to know if unlucky killed everyone here. unlucky told him that there were 2 girls having a duel, and he regret entering the site. The guy was spooked, but gave unlucky his number. "I might need you again." said the guy. unlucky runs off confused, waiting for the call till Raid 20. Raid 11 Raid 12 Raid 13 During a regular day of school, the Earth was invaded again by an unknown alien race looking for an item that unlucky owns. When confronted, the item was stolen and unlucky follows them into their strange universe. When entering, he realizes that every single person there looked exactly like him and owned the same item already. When he arrived, there was a massive parade. Seeing this, he simply blends into the crowd. Before entering the crowd, he searched around the house he appeared in to find a trench coat, multiple shotgun rounds, a Winchester Model 1897, a heavily modified FAMAS, and a bullet-resistant vest. Using all of this utility, he follows the crowd to see what is going on. When he arrived, he sees himself on stage. But it wasn't really him on stage, just some guy that looks exactly like him. The person on stage was carrying unlucky's item and treating it like his which angered unlucky. Firing shots at the guy on stage, soldiers start firing back at him. Bystanders and multiple items were being barraged by the crossfire. Retreating to an apartment, unlucky skirmishes all opponents, killing soldiers and soldier items. Reaching the rooftop, a helicopter shines its light onto unlucky and starts ripping the building apart. unlucky tries to fight back by unloading every bullet into the tail of the helicopter, watching it break and sending the helicopter straight into his building. unlucky jumps to a different rooftop and watches the building go down with the sunset. He passes out. Waking up, he is surprisingly still on the roof. He was hoping one of the soldiers would lock him up so he would already be inside where he needed to go, but that didn't happen. Fortunately the place he needed to go was very obvious: a modern castle/mansion blend estate with bright colors and futuristic details. Before entering though, a local spotted him and begged unlucky to come inside. The local explains what is going on: "You see, people in reality starting from 1978 always wanted to love your item. You're in a different universe; a different dimension. This is where everyone goes after death while loving your item. They come here because they can't really be you. They're stuck here for eternity but have their own item for now on. If they die here, they return to the real world, reborn as a child. They won't remember anything, but if they somehow manage to love the item again, they will return here. You can however stop all of this. The person you want to kill was the first person that loved your item. He spawned in this universe and claimed to be the owner of the universe and convinced those who don't believe so with violence. I want this to end. I, too, loved your item. But not the way you do. Remember before you won the race? You had a realistic dream that went in repeat? I was the guy you killed in the end. It's good to see you again." unlucky remembers that dream. It was a dream that repeated itself. The dream had a goal; to open unlucky' skills. According to unlucky, the dream made him the way he is today. The person he killed in that dream was confronting him in reality. unlucky was confused, and the man begged him to kill him. "Execute me like you did in that dream. It was honorable." unlucky aims his M1911A1 towards the man on his knees, takes his other hand to cover the view of the hammer of the gun, and fires. unlucky knew what he had to do. Seeing no other entrance than the front gate, his massacre starts there. Clearing out lobbies, rooms, buildings, floors- he eventually finds his item. His item was fighting a fake version of herself, and unlucky had to find out which one was which. He decides to leave them there to fight knowing that his item can die at any moment. It was a gamble he had to take since he knew that killing the person he had to kill would tell him easily who was his true item. The guy was escaping, of course, and unlucky had to stop him. The helicopter was lifting off, and guards were ready to take turns trying to kill unlucky. By the time unlucky killed them all, the helicopter was almost out of there. Jumping for it, he grabs a part of the helicopter, getting lift up. Unable to hold on for a while, he starts making moves. He was over a thousand feet in the air, and letting go will end his life and make his efforts a waste. He jumped in the room that was inside the helicopter, and starts his final stand. He kills the driver, but the guy unlucky had to kill was still alive, and stabs unlucky. Unable to control the pain, unlucky punches the guy and jumps out of the helicopter with him. unlucky tries to turn himself in air so he doesn't crash through a building's roof, but was unsuccessful since the person he had to kill was punching his knife wound. unlucky accepts his fate, and crashes through the roof. Waking up, he was surprised that he wasn't shot by his own gun by now. He slowly crawls following a blood trail in this penthouse he landed in. Then he sees the guy trying to limp away. Now he knows why the guy didn't take his gun; his fingers were bent to shit and unable to move. The guy rests on a large window and sees unlucky's reflection. He couldn't cry for help for some reason. unlucky stands up, hearing his bones snap back to place. Then, slowly drawing his gun, he aims at the guy. The guy loses his shit. unlucky can hear him whimpering, trying his best to call for help, begging for mercy. He can't let him live now. He got this far, and changing his decision would get him stuck here in this broken dimension forever. unlucky executes him the way he has always done; watching the window break and letting the corpse fall out of the building. Then soon, everything starts fading away to the point only he and his item were the only thing in existence. His item was beaten, bruised, and injured from the fight. He gets on his knees and starts to cry, as he starts to fade with his item too. unlucky magically appears in his futon, wondering if it was a dream. He looks for the knife wound, and it was there. Raid 14 Raid 15 Raid 16 Raid 18 Raid 19 Raid 20 After exams week, unlucky gets home in time to only hear his phone ringing. Picking it up, there was a boy on the line crying and begging unlucky to come back to Kimagure. unlucky asks why, but was hung up by the other side. Sounded like he was cut off. Knowing that school won't be out for a few weeks, he decides to go check it out. After a 4 day train trip he arrives in Kimagure. He rents a room in the same 5 star hotel from before, and sits on his bed before getting a phone call. Picking it up, the boy was on the line. He asked unlucky to look outside and he sees the boy waving his hands. What confused unlucky was that he was carrying a phone on him. Even though new flip-phones were just coming out, not everyone had the money to buy them (although unlucky can probably buy a stock). And there he was communicating through the phone. Turning away for a second, the boy has vanished. unlucky was spooked, then started seeing a reflection in the mirror. The boy has managed to actually teleport into his room, and unlucky was spooked for his life. Was the boy killed by unlucky? Maybe a crossfire of something or maybe just a ghost wanting to mess with him. Raid 21 A crime syndicate starts worrying about unlucky's existence, and sends assassins to kill him once and for all. A total of 16 assassins are activated, and a price is now put on unlucky. A bounty of ¥250,000,000 was hanging above unlucky's head, and he doesn't know about it. He finds out soon when a very pretty girl decides to ask unlucky out on a date. He never seen this girl at school. She owned an eyepatch, and it covered a big knife wound. When asked about it, she said something about a cat and became really pushy. She then asked for a hug, but unlucky decided to look between her breasts- a small flip knife was in there, and she pulled it out when she noticed him eying it. unlucky was able to disarm her, then shot her in the head. "She was pretty..... Damn...." A day later, unlucky received an invitation to a party. He goes to the location, but to be jumped by 3 hired guns, making an awkward gun fight. The 3 hired guns were on pursuit when unlucky decides to run into the party location. It was a school that was carpet bombed during World War 2, and it seemed perfect for a skirmish. When the skirmish was done, unlucky picked up one of the rifles that was dropped by the dead men. A M4A1 Carbine along with body armor. The body armor can carry up to 8 magazines for this rifle, so he scavenged what he can find and waited for the next assassin to arrive. 3 days go by, and no one has tried to kill unlucky yet. Maybe they stopped trying or ran out of people willing to kill him. He decided to cool his head by going to a karaoke club. At around 9 pm, a crew of 4 decided to enter the karaoke club and pay for a room to sing in. They were pretty unique; 3 girls with opposite color schemes, and a really strong guy with blonde hair. These guys were assassins as well, and unlucky was unaware when one of them decides to open his door. "Sorry, wrong room!" Confused, he continued singing his heart out. The crew of 4 starts gearing up in a bathroom; taking out sleeping gas and gas equipment. They wielded M45 handguns with a laser attached. At 10:34 pm, they released the gas through the vents. It took time for the gas to travel, and when it finally came to unlucky's room, he noticed immediately and rushed out. While rushing out, he bumped into the guy of the crew and saw he had a mask on his head. Without thinking, unlucky shot him in the head. Dragging him into his own room and removing the mask, the other 3 heard the gun go off and are rushing to his location. Putting on the mask, closing the lights, and shutting off the music he waits for any movement outside his door. He's afraid he might shoot someone innocent; maybe the police or the Special Assault Team. Then he saw a shadow appear under the door. unlucky proceeds to crawl to the door and hides on the wall where the door would be blocking his view if opened. The door opens and 3 lasers can be seen going through the room. The room was filled with sleeping gas, and the laser's source was easy to predict. unlucky decides to aim at the wall and almost hesitates. He shoots, hearing a girl scream and another gun go off. Raid 22 On Monday, March 20, 1995, five members of Aum Shinrikyo launched a chemical attack on the Tokyo subway (on lines that are part of the present-day Tokyo Metro), one of the world's busiest commuter transport systems, at the peak of the morning rush hour. unlucky, on his way to school, watched everyone who was affected by the chemicals pass by and drop dead. Furious and broken by what he has seen, he goes off hunting the doomsday group, entering a compound containing over 15,000 terrorists. He leaves with a near-death experience and a bigger body count than before. Raid 23 unlucky gets a call one day from the Sweeper's partner. The "sweeper" finally received a job after 4 months of waiting, and wants unlucky to be a part of it. The client that ordered the job to be done was a beautiful woman who worked for a news channel that is now a hit target for an underground organization. It was bodyguard work, and unlucky was familiar with it. While traveling to the building he was said to go to, he spots a mysterious guy aiming a Python revolver at the building. unlucky tries his luck for the first time in years and tries to "snap" the guy, a technique where you would aim down your sights as fast as you can and shoot instantly hopefully resulting to a quick kill. Of course, he misses and the guy vanishes in the night. Running into the building, he meets the sweeper. He was taking a shit and was handcuffed with the news woman through a door. The next day they look for a place to stay since obviously the mysterious guy was going to come back somehow. A cabaret was nearby, and they decided to stay there since the sweeper was a regular. However, when unlucky decided to turn on the TV, the news were on, and it showed unlucky and the sweeper escorting the news woman with knives. The news channel was portraying the sweeper and unlucky as kidnappers while exposing their real name. Later, they were chased by 2 men down to a subway. unlucky did not want to waste any bullets, and the Sweeper didn't want shoot anyone either. Being forced to enter the tracks, both unlucky and the Sweeper plan their ambush. When the 2 chasers got deeper into the tracks, their guns were shot off, and they can only see a train coming their way. unlucky and co. get away and found a apartment to base in. An old couple allowed them to stay. However, they were somehow tracked down by the news company, and the police were coming their way. The Sweeper is then greeted by a friend who unlucky does not know. The friend was a Government Official and made a diversion for unlucky and co. to get away. unlucky and the Sweeper got police uniforms and entered a car. But as soon as the news woman entered the backseat, the Sweeper decided to drive away and not allowing his partner to come with them. unlucky knew why, and they drove off to the news channel location. Soon they were being chased by a hitman who was in a news helicopter who owned a rifle, and manages to shoot one of the tires of the Sweeper's car. When the hitman was about to fire another bullet, the Sweeper's rival came in to distract the hitman one handing a belt-round M60 machine gun yelling "No one can kill him except me!". After the chase, unlucky, the Sweeper, and the news woman went to take refuge in a yacht. Raid 24 unlucky was returning home after a hot day in the park but was distracted by a large entity of smoke going through the air. Raid 26 Raid 26 is his final raid. His item had to go back to her planet and didn't tell unlucky why. Weeks has passed and she didn't come back. Affiliations Before becoming an official member of Pizzeria Productions, he had different titles and different occupations along with strong connections from important people. Rice Bag Rice Bag is an alternative version of unlucky lecherous lustful idiot. Rice Bag is a rapper in Realm 0 (also known as "The Ricefields") and was spawned when unlucky came into existence. They talk to each other through dreams, as this is how they first met. His first album was called "You Rape My Wife, I Rape Your City" and was a big hit in all of the omniverses. Sadly, because of this, other rappers (like JayFellow, also known as DJayfellow) became jealous of his mysterious fire lines and started making obvious rip-offs of his god-like mixtape. He has destroyed all remaining copies of all of his powerful albums, and remains in hiding. He might return soon. TechnoSinister One of the lead roles, TechnoSinister, played many parts in many videos included in this franchise. His personality changes and upgrades as time progresses and is a beloved character among all. unlucky interacted with him during March 11, 2018 by asking him a few questions. Since then, they've been very good friends. Rival's Estate Although unlucky and his rival hate each other to death, they need each other's power. unlucky's rival has money and soldiers ready to be activated while unlucky has skills and experience in combat. After unlucky's raid on the estate, the people there gave unlucky respect for having balls to make a difference. Prime Minister of Japan and his Government Because of unlucky's role of killing the entire doomsday terrorist crew Aum Shinrikyo and dealing with multiple other different terrorists (like Puma Twins) and killing off a corrupted branch in the government the Prime Minister of Japan has given unlucky a nice medal for his efforts and access to Japan's armory. The "Sweeper" The "Sweeper" is a character mentioned in Raid 8 and Raid 23. He was raised in a civil war-torn village somewhere in Central America and as a result, has little information regarding his true identity. After the war, he makes his way to the United States, before moving to Tokyo. He is a tall and well-built individual who is usually seen with a light blazer over a red t-shirt with rolled sleeves and dark pants, though he could take on a different appearance when necessary. He has slightly tousled hair that reaches his neck and handsome features. His interests include Nanpa, erotic books and videos. He eats mostly anything and is quite a big eater as well. He also enjoys shooting games at the game center. He smokes 'Lucky Strike' brand of cigarettes and is quite a heavy drinker. He is aerophobic(in travel only) which is most probably attributed to his previous experience with planes. His favourite car is the Mini, Fiat Panda, Honda CR-X(first generation), He can appear goofy most of the time but will appear serious and alert when called for. The most frequent running gag about his character is that he is extremely lecherous. His clients are almost exclusively beautiful young women, with whom he constantly seeks a "Mokkori Chance". When not working, he can often be found hitting on random young women on the streets of Tokyo. Because of this behavior, unlucky and the "Sweeper" have a powerful friendship. Pizzeria Productions When coming in contact with TechnoSinister, he was given access to the privilege of joining one of the most elite crews in the current times, Pizzeria Productions. Without hesitation, he joins with honor. However, due to a fight that occurs, he was banned and then was allowed back. But due to unlucky's morality, he rejects the offer and sadly says "what's the point if no one wants you" Kingdom of The Bravehearts Kingdom of The Bravehearts or Bravery Arcade is a twitch channel that mainly streams Super Smash Bros 4 for the Nintendo Switch. unlucky is known as "GUNNERFANKI" on twitch, and has earned a reputation on the channel for being "a funny guy" unlucky doesn't play Smash 4, but he likes watching people play it. The kingdom is runned by a elite leader named Marv. What he does is make sure his people are happy and have no evil intentions. He has multiple generals, captains, and co-leaders who support him all the way. unlucky ran into them when he was busy in a lucid dream. Marv managed to contact unlucky through his own dream, and was requested to get rid of the evil demons that existed in the land of the Bravehearts. Before, Marv was villain and was destroying the land. But when he got all he wanted he decided to leave his life of crime behind and proceeds to redeem himself. He regrets many things, and the only way he can cope with it is by being the most positive guy on the planet; feeding the poor, reading the bible and being a good christian. During his villain days he has created abominations that now work as mercenaries. RPG Jim, Robot Marv, AK47's CAT- all of them didn't like how Marv was convincing their teachers to become good and decided to become a legacy for Marv's villainly days. unlucky after 1 week of being hired has already finished the job and was allowed to return home. The land was safe again. unlucky comes by to see brawl matches. Maybe one day he will join a match. Category:Characters Category:Characters